1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and processes for the storage and retrieval of documentary information, primarily original papers and corresponding images.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous systems and processes have been proposed for the storage and retrieval of documentary information. Traditional practices over the centuries, of course, have involved storage and retrieval by manually accessing indexed arrangements of original papers and "hard copies" in folders, boxes, shelving and cabinets. Later practices have involved photographically reducing the original papers to produce indexed miniaturizations in microfilm spools or microfiche sheets, storing the spools or sheets in indexed containers or files, and retrieving images or hard copies of the miniaturizations by optical projection or photographic reproduction.
Now there are a proliferation of proposals for digital computer systems that opto-electronically scan original papers to create electronic representations in computer memory, to store digital records of these representations in magnetic and/or optical media, and to retrieve images or hard copies corresponding to these records electro magnetically or electro optically.It is common experience that effective paper filing systems have required unerring care by trustworthy persons who have some understanding of the business or other activity involved. Considerable reliance has been placed on the memory of such persons, who have a tendency to become "indispensable" in mission critical situations. Moreover, even a generally effective system often is not conducive to physical and logical arrangements capable of implementing prompt storage and retrieval without constant inquiries to and guidance by professional level personnel. Finally, of course, a paper file is available to only one person at a time.
Although a few, but not all, of these problems are alleviated by the use of microfilm and microfiche, new and different problems arise. It is true that a large number of photographic miniaturizations can be stored in a much smaller space than an equivalent number of original papers. However, problems of storing and retrieving containers and folders of microfilm and microfiche are not unlike problems of storing and retrieving batches of their paper counterparts. More important, producing and imaging photographic miniaturizations are costly procedures requiring unwieldy hardware. As a practical matter, microfilm and microfiche are limited to archival-type documentation that may not be compatible with a dynamic work environment.
Recent advances in low cost computer architecture, particularly, faster clock speeds, higher resolution displays, and denser storage media, have generated discussions of whether or not a "paperless office" is possible, and, indeed, what is the meaning of "paperless office. The difficulties mentioned above in connection with the storage and retrieval of paper, in a work environment, make it clear that minimization of the use of paper must be a preeminent commercial and technological objective. A critical advantage of electronic imaging over paper files and microfilm/microfiche is that electronic images can be sorted, retrieved and reorganized, readily. Electronic imaging has obviated tedious manipulation of paper files where there may be no further need ever to refer to the original papers. However, in many situations, reference to original papers, even if infrequent, may be essential.
For example, original documents may be required or merely useful (1) in litigation where the rules of evidence pertain, (2) as backup in the event that lost or faulty images are discovered later, (3) in financial and insurance institutions where validation of original signatures may be needed, (4) as backup for technical drawings where differences in resolution between images and originals may become significant, and (5) as complete copies of voluminous treatises in which only selected portions have been imaged.
Much confusion has been encountered in the implementation of systems that are based on electronic imaging and original paper backup. The following are some of the conflicts involved: whether to store bit maps based on simple scanning, or text resulting from optical character recognition, or both; whether to mix locally generated text documents (which are unsigned or otherwise unauthenticated) and locally scanned images (which may be signed or otherwise authenticated); whether or not the imaging system should mirror the original paper system; whether or not an original paper system should be retained without change; whether or not the system is so sophisticated that computer literate professional level operators and/or supervisors are required; and whether or not the system is so rudimentary that even entry level operators may be sufficiently trustworthy. Pursuant to the present invention, newly received or generated physical documents are not sorted and added to relevant physical files that have been "pulled", i.e. withdrawn from local or remote storage cabinets. Instead, the requirement for often tedious and sometimes faulty physical filing procedures is radically reduced, while access to infrequently needed original documents is precisely indicated.